


Bruising the booty

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: Markiplier gameplay of BBIEAL + my weird brain = book about butts
Kudos: 4





	Bruising the booty

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I have problems that were never addressed in therapy...

You, the reader, were Baldi's substitute. When he got sick, he decided to instruct you on what to do. You listened from a distance since he was sick.

"Remember, make sure the students get ALL the answers right. If they don't, I have a ruler in my desk. Use that to spank their butts." he said. You kinda felt confuzzled.

"Their butts?" you repeated.

"Yes. Their butts."

".....butts...."

"....yes...."

"How will they sit down?" your question made him pause.

"(Y/n).... what?"

"Their butts will be sore from getting spanked by a wooden ruler."

Baldi pondered for a few minutes while you waited for his answer. Even his coughing had paused with him.

"If their butts are too sore for them to sit back down, give them an icepack to sit on." he finally said. You nodded & left. Baldi kept thinking about your conversation, even when he went to make some hot tea & get some tissues.

"Did I have a conversation about butts? At least it wasn't in a sexual way..." he said before taking a sip of his tea.


End file.
